


Never Alone

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony Suffers from Migraines





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs sat at his desk watching the clock; his gut churned hard. The feeling that something was wrong started around midnight the night before but he could not place it until now. It was 7:45 a.m. and the seat normally occupied by Tony at this point of morning was empty. Checking his email, his text messages and his voicemail; Gibbs became more uneasy as this was very out of character for his second in command.

 

McGee and Ziva exchanged looks as the time ticked by and Tony still hadn't arrived. Worry growing; Tim couldn't stand the tension and not knowing any longer; he pulled up the software to trace Tony's cell phone. Seeing that it was on and located at Tony's apartment address, the junior agent went one step further and checked to see when the last time Tony had used his phone.

 

"Boss," McGee called to Gibbs. "Tony's phone is on, it's at his apartment and he hasn't talked to anyone since before he left here yesterday. He's not sent any text messages either; he did receive about twenty last night.

 

At 8:12 a.m. when Tony still wasn't there, Gibbs got up from his desk with a growl. "McGee, keep an eye on his cell signal. Call Ducky and tell him to meet me at the main door. Something's not right. You're in charge and be on stand-by in case I need you."

 

"Got it, Boss." McGee answered looking up to see a strange look cross Ziva's face.

 

"Why all the fuss?" Ziva's comment was snarky and ignored by McGee as he finished his call with Ducky and attempted to call Tony. "He probably had too much to drink and the company of some under aged woman."

 

"Enough," Palmer snapped as he walked into the bullpen. "Dr. Mallard sent me up here to monitor things and keep him apprised of any changes. I'm on stand-by too just in case."

 

"Jethro?" Ducky met Gibbs at the main door with bag in hand. "Have you talked to him?"

 

"Nope, he didn't show up this morning, my gut's churning," Gibbs explained.

 

Gibbs drove at breakneck speed to Tony's apartment, the worry evident in his body language. "Jethro," Ducky said softly. "Slow down a bit, we can't help the boy if we get into an accident."

 

"You think something is wrong too?" Gibbs grunted.

 

"Anthony would not risk disappointing you by not showing up;" Ducky responded the worry dripping from his voice.

 

Gibbs pulled rolled into the closest parking space he could find; he exited the car at a dead run. Ducky trailed behind knowing that Gibbs would need to clear the apartment before he could enter. True to protocol, Gibbs pulled his gun as he used his key to unlock the door. Room by room, he cleared the apartment until he reached the bathroom.

 

Opening the bathroom door, Gibbs was not prepared for what he found. Ducky gasped in shock as he stopped at the bathroom doorway. "Oh Anthony." Ducky's voice caused the younger man to moan from his position on the floor.

 

Rolling him over gently finding his patient barely conscious; his shirt caked with vomit; his sweats saturated with urine.

 

Ducky made quick work of checking his pulse while Gibbs eased a pill bottle from Tony's grasp.

 

"Imitrex?" Gibbs questioned.

 

"It's a migraine medication," Ducky whispered. Standing up quickly, Ducky made his way to the medicine cabinet and pulled a syringe out. Grabbing a towel, he handed it to his friend. "Fold it and put it over his eyes, the light is hurting him."

 

Tony moaned his relief as the light was blocked out. "Thanks," he whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

 

"I'm going to inject now, Anthony." Ducky warned as he cleaned a spot on Tony's stomach before plunging the needle in.

 

"S'ry," Tony mumbled. "So s'ry."

 

"Just rest," Gibbs whispered. "We've got you."

 

"I'm going to fix his bed," Ducky whispered.

 

"B's?" Tony slurred. "Time is it?"

 

"It's about 8:40 on Monday morning," Gibbs said softly as he put a gentle hand on the top of Tony's head.

 

"Oh God," Tony gasped as he tried to sit up. "S'ry B's s'ry."

 

"Don't do that," Gibbs responded as he pushed the man back down. "It's okay."

 

"S'ry," Tony mumbled a tear leaking down his cheek. "Screwed up."

 

"Jethro," Ducky kept his voice soft. "Why don't you go find Anthony something to change into while I help him get cleaned up."

 

Gibbs heart ached for his down agent, stripped of all his dignity by the piercing pain in his head. "I'll help; it will be easier on him with two of us, Duck." Gibbs kept his voice a whisper so that he didn't bring Tony more pain.

 

"Jethro," Ducky was stern. "I will help the boy; you find some clothing for him. Perhaps an extra blanket for the bed and try to shut some more light out." It was in that instance that Gibbs realized just how debilitating the migraine was for the younger man. Without a word, Gibbs got up and went into the bedroom to give his agent some privacy.

 

"Ducky?" Tony whimpered. "He mad at me?"

 

"No my boy," Ducky said softly as he divested Tony of his soiled clothing and started washing him off. "He's worried and I dare say a little scared but not mad, my friend."

 

Walking to the door, Gibbs stopped just outside waiting until Ducky came and took the clothing from his hand with a sympathetic smile. Returning to his patient, Ducky gently dressed him. "Do you think you could move?" Ducky asked softly hoping to get the younger man in bed.

 

"Need the head," Tony mumbled.

 

"We'll keep you steady," Ducky reassure as they helped him to his feet. "Don't be embarrassed my boy, it's okay."

 

It was humiliating and not in the least bit okay but Tony didn't have many choices but to just do what he needed to do so he could get into bed. Tony's body was shaking from the pain, weariness and weakness. His body's betrayal left him leaning heavily against his boss.

 

"S'ry," Tony mumbled as he buried his head in Gibbs' neck to drown out the light.

 

"Shhh..." Gibbs shushed him softly.

 

Within minutes, Tony was safely nestled under the blankets in his dark bedroom. The exhaustion pulled him under before his head had even hit the pillow.

 

"Jethro," Ducky whispered motioning for him to join him in the hallway.

 

"You knew about the migraines?" Gibbs asked as they walked into the kitchen.

 

"Yes," Ducky said softly. "He had his first one while you were in Mexico; shook him up. To be honest, it scared me too."

 

"Which is how you knew where the syringes were," Gibbs responded scrubbing his hands over his face. "What do I do now?"

 

"You let him sleep," Ducky smiled. "It's the best thing for him but call Director Vance first; he's bound to wonder where we ran off to."

 

Taking his phone out into the hallway, Gibbs made a quick phone call to McGee then to Vance giving a brief explanation as to the situation. Once he was done, he made his way back inside to find Ducky gone from the kitchen and the sound of retching coming from the bedroom.

 

Grabbing a wash cloth and a glass of water, Gibbs made his way back down the hallway to help. His heart ached for his agent and the agony he was going through.

 

"Jethro," Ducky called softly. "Would you hold Anthony up, please? He's too exhausted to do it himself, I'm worried he'll aspirate." Gibbs propped Tony against his chest as the young man heaved and coughed pitifully, vomiting into the basin that Ducky was holding.

 

When the dreadful heaving finally stopped, Gibbs raked his fingers through Tony's hair, pulling the young man's head back to rest against Gibbs' shoulder. Tony rolled his head slowly back and forth, trying not to pass out again. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Tony tried to pull away from his boss only to groan in pain.

 

"Shhhh I got you Tony," Gibbs said, fingers rubbing softly through Tony's hair, feeling the tense muscles in Tony's head and neck. Slowly, Gibbs massaged the knots out one by one trying to ease his agent's suffering.

 

"Didn't mean to disappoint you," Tony whispered as he struggled against the exhaustion.

 

"You didn't, Tony." Gibbs reassured as he moved to help his agent onto a pillow. "You could never disappoint me."

 

"I've got more medication for you," Ducky announced softly as he cleaned the skin on Tony's hip before injecting the medication. "Sleep dear boy."

 

"How long does the pain usually last?" Gibbs whispered his question.

 

"S'nd one; don't kn'w," Tony's words were slurred.

 

"Anthony's right, this is his second one," Ducky sighed. "We don't know the patterns yet."

 

Tucking Tony in and closing the door to keep the sound and light from causing him more pain, Ducky and Gibbs went back into the main part of the apartment.

 

"I'm going to start some soup," Ducky said softly as he went to the pantry.

 

"I'll go clean up the bathroom," Gibbs grumbled as he pulled a bucket and mop from the utility closet. Working to get the bathroom clean, Gibbs was haunted by the image of his agent writhing defenselessly on the floor.

 

With the apartment cleaned up and the soup simmering, the only thing left was for their patient to wake up so they could figure out what was next. Looking around, Gibbs decided to get things ready just in case Tony wanted or needed to lie down on the couch. He placed a pillow from the spare bedroom on the coffee table while he took the time to tuck some sheets over the cushions to give Tony some comfort; a thick comforter rested on the back of the sofa waiting for their patient.

 

"What happened the last time?" Gibbs asked needing an answer to get himself ready.

 

"Anthony called me from the parking lot," Ducky explained as he sat down. "His vision was waving; he was getting an aura and sparks of light flashing behind his eyes. I went to the parking lot and found him on the ground next to his car."

 

"He passed out in the parking lot?" Gibbs asked.

 

"I'm afraid so," Ducky shrugged. "I called an ambulance and we took him to the hospital. They ran tests and determined it was a migraine. We left with the prescribed medication and brought Anthony home to sleep. Mr. Palmer and I stayed with him until he was over the worst of it."

 

"What should I expect when he wakes up?" Gibbs looked at his old friend.

 

"Last time he was dizzy, exhausted and had very little appetite. We were able to get fluids into him, which is why I made the soup," Ducky explained.

 

"What triggered this one?" Gibbs looked around the apartment trying to figure out what happened.

 

"Perhaps the drive from Stillwater with the children chirping in his ear," Ducky suggested. "Migraines are tricky, Jethro."

 

A noise from the bedroom caught Gibbs' attention sending him to stand just outside the door and listen.

 

"Boss?" Tony called out softly. "Help"

 

Gibbs eased the door open and made his way to Tony's side. "Hey," he said softly. "What do you need to do?"

 

"Head," Tony whispered trying to figure out how he was going to get up.

 

"Ducky's here," Gibbs explained. "We're going to help you up; just take it easy."

 

Together the two men worked quickly to get their friend up and into the bathroom. After seeing to some pressing business Tony took a minute to splash some water on his face before heading to the door with Gibbs protectively at his side.

 

"I'm thirsty," Tony admitted softly.

 

"I'll bring you something," Ducky said as he scurried in the direction of the kitchen.

 

With Tony safely in bed, Gibbs sat down at the edge. "When did the pain start?"

 

"It was aching on the ride back from your dad's place." Tony sighed. "Abby started singing as we were pulling out and didn't stop until we got to the Navy yard."

 

"Why didn't you say something?" Gibbs asked softly.

 

"Thought it was going to be just a headache," Tony shrugged. "I didn't want you to see me as weak."

 

"I'd never see you as weak," Gibbs reassured as he helped Tony take a drink of the juice Ducky brought him.

 

 

"Am I in trouble," Tony's voice shook.

 

"Nope," Gibbs smirked. "You will be if you don't get some more sleep; you look like crap."

 

"Thanks Gibbs," Tony sighed as he snuggled under the covers.

 

"I want you to call me no matter what time if you ever feel another one coming on," Gibbs gave a soft order. "I know you're used to taking care of yourself, Tony, but you are not alone. Let me help you, promise me."

 

"On it boss," Tony said with a yawn and a smile. "I promise."

 

"Get some more sleep," Gibbs ordered softly as he gently massaged the top of Tony's head with his fingertips. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

 

Relaxing into Gibbs' touch, Tony fell into a deep sleep allowing his body to truly relax for the first time in hours.

 

"That's good work, Tony," Gibbs praised knowing that Tony would follow through.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a while Ziva liked to cook for the team but they had declined her offers for dinner at her apartment ever since the incident in which Tony was left out. For Gibbs, Palmer and Abby, the hurt that was caused tainted the sentiment that had been bestowed on the rest of the team.

"I brought soup," Ziva grinned as she walked into the bullpen. "I have it in a crock pot in Ducky's office."

"Sounds great," Tim smiled at his co-worker.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "Thanks, Ziva."

"We can all have lunch together, yes?" Ziva was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs commented as he made his way to his desk. "We are off rotation and working cold cases today. Director wants us out of here on time today."

The team worked quietly through the morning, more than ready for a change of scenery once lunch time rolled around. Gibbs led his team down to autopsy where they were met up by Abby, Palmer and Ducky.

"Soup smells great," Tony commented as his stomach growled. "Sorry, I didn't have any breakfast."

The conversation was light as the group sat eating their soup and bread. Tony had been keeping the conversation going at first with his light comments about the weather, movies, books, recipes; all the things that he knew the members of the team were interested in.

Abby was the first to notice that Tony had gone quiet and signaled Gibbs when she noticed the green tinge to Tony's coloring.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called softly as he moved to Tony's side. "Migraine?"

"Yeah," Tony groaned as he shut his eyes tight. "No warning."

"Oh Anthony," Ducky took his patient's pulse while Palmer moved the dishes out of the way.

"Going to be sick," Tony gagged; grateful when Palmer helped him up and to the bathroom across from Ducky's office.

"What did you put in the soup?" Abby turned to Ziva with rage written all over her face.

"It's just soup," Ziva tried for the innocent act.

"What did you put in the soup?" Tim repeated the question, grateful when Gibbs stepped up his presence demanding an answer.

"I used chicken stock," Ziva started with the ingredients.

"Stop," Abby grabbed Ziva by the front of her jacket. "Chicken stock contains MSG; MSG triggers migraines. You know this, Ziva."

"Yes," Ziva nodded.

"And you used it anyway?" Tim was horrified.

"It's just one bowl of soup; I thought Tony was tougher than that. He's such a child about things; he just wants some attention." Ziva looked around at the team. "Yes?"

"No," Gibb growled. "We are not done with this conversation, Ziva. McGee, pull my car in beside the ME van. Abbs, I need you to run up and grab Tony's things be sure to get his case. Ziva, clean this mess up and get out of my face."

The team flew into action, Abby had taken her shoes off to gain some speed and was back before Tony emerged from the bathroom. "His case is right here," Abby handed it to Gibbs and watched as their fearless leader disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Drawing up the medication, Gibbs moved to where he could inject his agent. "Relax, Tony. I can't inject when you are this tense."

"Trying," Tony whimpered as another wave of nausea left him gagging.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer called out. "Come hold him up; there are other routes to administer medication. I'll get him some meds while you keep him from face planting in the toilet."

"What was in the soup?" Tony gagged. "What?"

"Chicken stock," Gibbs answered softly; his gut was churning as he felt the fine tremors make their way through Tony's body.

"She knows better," Tony panted as Palmer did something that he didn't even want to think about.

"That will start working soon," Palmer reassured as he situated Tony's clothing and washed his hands. "Think you can make it to the car now?"

"Yeah," Tony groaned. "Want my bed."

Palmer quickly made his way out of the bathroom only to return a moment later with Tony's sunglasses and NCIS hat in his hand. Gently, put both in place to try to block out some of the light that Tony was about to encounter.

"Think you can get me a blanket; he's shivering on top of shaking. Probably could use a towel to cover his eyes too," Gibbs hoisted Tony to his feet and held him tight. "Not going to let you fall; keep your eyes closed."

Carefully, Gibbs maneuvered Tony to the car; he needed to get him home before the medication Palmer gave him knocked him out. With his patient tucked in beside him, Gibbs maneuvered his car through the streets of DC into Virgnia.

"Your house?" Tony sighed as they came to a stop.

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled with pride at his agent. "You said you didn't have any food; figured you'd be better off here."

"Thanks," Tony whispered as he groped for the door handle.

"I've got you," Palmer's voice startled the ailing man.

"Jimmy?" Tony groaned.

"Yeah," Palmer eased Tony's body around so Gibbs could help him stand. "I figured Agent Gibbs could use some back up to get your settled."

"You kill Ziva?" Tony questioned as Palmer adjusted the towel to cover Tony's eyes from the offending sunlight while they walked.

"No," Palmer laughed lightly. "Abby was reviewing all the ways she could kill her without a trace when I left. Dr. Mallard was trying to concoct a way to give her a migraine of her own."

With Tony up in bed, Gibbs stood and watched as Palmer fussed over his patient. The young man had a fabulous bedside manner that Gibbs really felt was wasted by being in autopsy. He watched as Palmer gently assessed Tony's vitals, changed his clothes and even injected medication to make their stricken friend sleep.

"Sleep it off," Palmer said softly. "Agent Gibbs and I are watching over you."

"Palmer?" Tony panicked a little. "That medicine, it gives me nightmares."

"If it does," Palmer reassured softly. "We'll be here to wake you up. Don't fall asleep worrying about it; nothing is going to get you in those dreams. I promise."

"You are really good with him," Gibbs said softly as Palmer exited the room.

"So are you," Palmer smiled at the older man. "Sit with him for a while; he'll relax with you by his side. He doesn't deserve the way Ziva treats him, Agent Gibbs."

"I know," Gibbs nodded. "It will be handled; I promise you that."

Tony's body was fighting the drugs; he was too tense from the pain and the fear of nightmares to allow the medication to pull him under. He was restless and feeling vulnerable. "Boss?" Tony reached out a hand for his friend.

"Hey," Gibbs took it between his own calloused palms. "I've got you, Tony."

"Don't know why," Tony slurred as the meds kicked in.

"Why what?" Gibbs was a bit confused; he didn't know where the young man's mind was.

"Why you care so much," Tony sobbed. "They don't; why do you?"

"Shhh..." Gibbs placed his hand gently at the top of Tony's head and used his thumb to gently rub away the lines of pain and anguish that had formed. "You're mine and I happen to think you are worth it."

Gibbs noticed it was the sound of his voice that Tony was responding to the most so he quietly moved a chair closer to the bed so he could continue to gently touch to lull his agent to sleep.

"Going to tell you a story," Gibbs whispered. "It all started in Baltimore; I was assigned to work a case and happened upon the best detective that I had ever met. He had an out of the box way of thinking; an unconventional method to him but he was a fair man, a good man. I watched as his mind worked a case; I watched as he dealt with the hard blow of a dirty partner; a partner whose life he refused to ruin by being a whistle blower. "

Palmer moved into the room and gently checked his patient's vitals. "He's comfortable now; keep it up." Taking a seat, Jimmy placed a comforting hand on Tony's arm that was opposite Gibbs. Rewarded by a sigh and Tony visibly relaxing even more, Palmer encouraged Gibbs to finish his story.

"The moment I saw that detective in action, I knew I wanted him on my team. I had to have him there; on my six like I had witnessed him with his partner. It took some convincing but finally; I was able to get my boss and eventually that young detective on board with the idea. That detective soon became my senior field agent and has had my back every day for the past twelve years. Every day, he makes me proud and reminds me why I consider him to be the best young agent I have ever worked with. "

"So when that agent asks why you care so much?" Palmer gave a tear filled smile as he looked up at Gibbs so proud of the man at that moment. "I think the answer is pretty clear. You're family now and that's what a family does. Not every member of a team is necessarily part of the family, Tony. You're mine and the benefits that go with that outweigh everything else."

Deep breathing soon turned to soft snores as their patient; their friend was able to get some quality sleep. Hours passed and the two men kept their vigil constant as they did not want to let their friend down. When Tony finally opened his eyes, there was a smile on his face that had been missing for a while.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs questioned.

"Whole?" Tony thought for a moment. "Pain's gone too. Could I have something to eat, please?"

"That's good work," Gibbs smiled. "Real good work, son."

"What about Ziva?" Tony's eye's flashed a moment of pain.

"Let's just say that she will think twice before doing that again," Gibbs smiled as he walked out of the room to get his friend something to eat.

"Palmer?" Tony searched his friend's face.

"Dr. Mallard made her clean up the mess we left behind in the bathroom," Palmer explained. "After he added to it a bit."

"Oh," Tony's face broke out into a big grin. "Did she get sick?"

"Abby says that she threw up all over the place and had to start again."

Tony laughed at the idea only to give a bit of a groan and close his eyes. "Head's still tender."

"Get some more rest," Palmer encouraged. "Do you remember Agent Gibbs telling you a story?"

Opening his eyes for a moment, "Yeah." Tony blushed slightly. "Think it helped as much as the medicine did."

Sighing with relief, Gibbs made his way downstairs smiling with pride at the memories that brought them today.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs watched Tony carefully as the carrier took off; the sorrow on the man's face was painful to watch. It didn't take long before the sorrow turned to pain and Tony was fighting hard against the onset of another migraine.

Seeing the trouble as soon as it started, Gibbs moved to his agent's side. "Where are you meds?" Gibbs started to look around for anything he could use to ease his agent's suffering; make him comfortable.

"In my bag," Tony said with a groan. "Don't think I can swallow the pill down right now, boss."

"Did you bring the syringes just in case," Gibbs questioned as he pulled the bag from Tony's lap.

"Yeah," Tony groaned as he dug the heel of his hand into his eye sockets as if he were trying to push the pain out the back of his head.

"Director?" Gibbs turned to his boss for help. "See if you can get a couple blankets."

Not understanding the reasoning behind it, Vance got up and did as he was asked returning several minutes later with a stack of blankets in his hands. The urgency of the situation was visible by the time Vance had made it back to assist Gibbs.

After spreading out a couple blankets, Vance helped Gibbs lay Tony down on the makeshift bed. Staying close by, the director watched as Gibbs pressed the needle into Tony's stomach delivering what he hoped to be something to relieve the man's agony. The second syringe caught Vance by surprise causing him to grab Gibbs' hand and speak up.

"Isn't that too much medication?" Vance asked trying to keep a level head but the worry and guilt were creeping through.

"First one was for the pain; this one is for the nausea." Gibbs explained. "He only needs the second one if it gets too bad and it's already reached that point. The stress of the situation and the fact that Ziva knocked him down and shoved a gun into his shoulder didn't help matters any."

The medication in the second syringe seemed to be what was needed for Tony to sleep. Once he was out, Gibbs covered him up and situated the remaining blankets so that his shoulder had some support.

"When did these start?" Vance was greatly concerned.

"First one was when I was in Mexico," Gibbs sighed. "He doesn't get them that often but when he does.."

"They're bad," Vance finished. "What do we do now?"

"Let him sleep if he can," Gibbs sighed. "It helps."

"As soon as we get back," Vance paused to study Tony. "I want you to take him directly home; reports can wait until he's feeling better."

"Feeling guilty, Leon?" Gibbs pressed.

"He did very well, today." Vance reassured. "I should have backed him."

"Your blind loyalty to Eli almost cost me the best damn agent I have ever worked with," Gibbs retorted is tone heated.

"When will you know if the medicine worked?"

"When he wakes up enough to tell me," Gibbs sighed with concern as he watched Tony sleep.

"I'll go get him some water and see if there is anything we can use to cushion his head." Vance gave Tony one last long look before moving to the front of the plane.

"Get a plastic bag too," Gibbs cautioned.

"B's?" Tony called softly.

"Hey there," Gibbs greeted gently. "Just rest if you can."

"Why?" Tony whispered.

"Why what?" Gibbs tried to be gentle.

"Z'a ," Tony whimpered.

"She wanted me to choose between the two of you," Gibbs said softly. "There was no choice for me; I trust you."

Tony closed his eyes tight, fighting off the wave of nausea. A sigh of relief escaped when something was put over his eyes to ward off the offending light. "T'nks,"

"Rest," Gibbs ordered softly. "I've got your six."

"Think you can drink some water?" Vance's voice came softly.

"Little," Tony whispered. "G'na need help."

Gibbs gently raised Tony's head enough for Vance to hold the water bottle to his lips and encourage him to sip.

"Slowly," Vance cautioned. "That's good; real good."

"Try to get some more rest," Gibbs spoke softly as he fixed the folded up t-shirt back over Tony's eyes while Vance put a folded blanket under his head.

"You're going home when we get back," Vance instructed.

Sleep pulled Tony under before he could for the words to argue with Vance. By the time they landed, Tony was still feeling like crap but convinced Vance to let him in the office long enough to talk to McGee and Abby.

"They won't be okay until they seem me," Tony argued softly. "Losing Ziva is going to hurt them, a lot."

By the time they finished at NCIS, Tony was exhausted and his migraine was back full force. He hurt so much that he didn't even fight it when Gibbs put him in his car and started driving.

The car stopped and Tony tried to get his bearings enough to get out only to find Gibbs there to stop him. "I'm going to go up and get some of your stuff and your extra medication, sleep for a bit."

With packed bags in hand, Gibbs managed to get back into the car without waking Tony up and set out for home. Tony didn't move when the car stopped causing Gibbs to worry.

"Duck," Gibbs sounded panicked. "I just got Tony back to my place and he's not even moved since we got here."

"Turn down the bed first and then try to wake him again," Ducky encouraged. "I'm on my way."

Following Ducky's orders, Gibbs went back to the car and eased the passenger side door open. "Tony," Gibbs called out softly.

"B's?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," Gibbs answered softly. "You think you can walk?"

"I'm good," Tony sighed as he struggled out of the car and into the house; collapsing as soon as Gibbs got him to the bed.

"Rest," Gibbs kept his voice soft as he tucked Tony into bed. "Ducky's on his way; he'll get your feeling better."

"Jethro," Ducky called out as he walked in the door. "How is Anthony?"

"He's sleeping," Gibbs groused. "I had to make a choice between him and Ziva when we left."

"You obviously picked Anthony," Ducky responded.

"And he feels guilty," Gibbs sighed. "Was the stress of everything what brought on the migraine? It's a bad one. Bad enough to scare the hell out of Vance, even."

"It's possible," Ducky sat down on the couch. "Now Jethro, tell me what happened in Israel. We can't do any more for Anthony until he wakes. Understanding what transpired may help us treat Anthony's migraine as a whole. This one, I am afraid is going beyond the physical pain."

Gibbs' voice pitched low, he began to relay the events of the last few days to his oldest friend.

"Oh that poor boy," Ducky said with great sadness at the end of the tale. "He's lacking the self-confidence to realize exactly why you picked him. In his mind, I am afraid all he is feeling is sorrow for being the reason Ziva got left behind."

"And it's magnifying his migraine," Gibbs guessed.

"You're going to have to alleviate some of his sorrow, my friend," Ducky said as he stood to go check on his patient.

Walking into the room, Ducky could see that Tony was dreaming. Taking up a position at his side, the older man decided to wake his patient as gently as he could.

"Anthony," Ducky shook the man's shoulder. "I need you to wake up for me, dear boy."

"He had to leave her there because of me," Tony said softly as he woke up. "Why did he do that Ducky?"

"Because he believes in you," Ducky reassured. "You are his family; the second chance."

"I don't understand," Tony stumbled over his words; the pain both physical and emotional present in his voice.

Hearing voices coming from Tony's room, Gibbs started towards the door stopping only when he heard what Ducky was saying.

"In all the years I have known Jethro, I have never known him to take to someone like he has taken to you," Ducky reassured as he started to check Tony over. "You mean a great deal to him."

"I don't do anything," Tony sounded lost.

"But you do," Ducky tsked. "You have been a real friend when he needed one, the most trusted partner he's had in his career and you've been his family."

"I don't want him to hate me." Tony gagged on his words the nausea making itself known. "When he regrets leaving Ziva behind, I won't want him resenting me; can't deal with that."

Hearing the gag, Gibbs grabbed a small trash can and made his way into the bedroom to help. Seeing the emotions play across his agent's face as he fought his way through the pain, Gibbs decided it was time to say something.

Slipping behind Tony so that he was resting against his chest, Gibbs put a reassuring hand on the man's back. "I want you to listen to me, Tony."

Getting no response, Gibbs moved his shoulder slightly. "You listening?"

"Listening, Boss," Tony choked out.

"There was no decision to make when Ziva gave me the ultimatum," Gibbs said softly. "Family will always win out, son."

It took Tony a minute to grasp what his boss was saying but as soon as he did, he relaxed and allowed sleep to claim him once again.

"I'm going to go make some soup," Ducky smiled softly. "He'll be okay now, Jethro. I do believe those words provided more healing than any medication I could have given him."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony sat watching the lights dance on the tree, the sound of laughter and singing filling the air around him. The joy of Christmas filled the air; the team was together and Jackson had joined them for the holiday.

The joy of the season surrounded him; he was too lost in the celebration that he missed the little warning signs that a migraine was joining the festivities. Before he knew it, he could feel the contents of his stomach burning his throat. Standing to go get some fresh air, Tony found himself so dizzy he had to sit back down willing the nausea under control as he did so.

Gibbs was watching from across the room; the obvious signs of a brewing migraine written in Tony's body language. Whispering something to his dad, Jethro walked to the opposite side of his living room where Tony sat.

"I'm going to help you up," Gibbs whispered listening closely for Tony to respond.

"Please get me out of here," Tony whimpered as he clung to Gibbs' arm. "It's going to be bad."

"Let's go outside," Palmer called. "I swear I hear carolers."

"Palmer realizes?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Yeah," Tony said softly. "He sat with me in the hospital when you were gone so he's seen all the nasty symptoms."

With the team outside singing along with the carolers, Gibbs gently hoisted Tony to his feet and helped him up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

"Is this the case you asked for, son?" Jackson appeared in the doorway with a black pouch in hand.

"Yeah, dad," Gibbs affirmed as he slipped Tony's shoes off and helped him out of his clothes.

"Can you turn out the lights?" Tony moaned only to groan when the room was pitched into darkness.

"Dad," Gibbs said softly. "Can you help me for a minute?"

"Sure son," Jackson reassured. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help DiNozzo stay on his side for a minute," Gibbs instructed as he pulled out the syringe with the stronger medication in it.

"Going for the good stuff?" Tony sighed.

"You said it was going to be a bad one," Gibbs answered as the first needle punctured Tony's skin. "Easy, I'm almost done."

"Stings," Tony whimpered softly. He jumped a little surprised when he felt Jackson's hand card gently through is hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"What's the second one for?" Jackson asks a bit alarmed when he sees his son prepare the next syringe.

"Nausea," Gibbs whispered. "He's nauseated as hell."

Sleep claimed Tony within minutes of the medication being injected; his fitful movements causing Jackson a great deal of concern.

"Is he always this restless when he has one of these spells?" Jack answered the concern laced in his voice.

"Only when it's a bad one," Jethro answered. "I'm going to go down and break up the party; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I wish you could get some good sleep," Jackson whispered softly to his charge, a supportive hand on Tony's leg. "You're a very charming young man, I do say. I've never known anyone to get to my son the way you do."

Watching Tony as he spoke softly, Jackson was amazed to find that he settled down to the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch.

"I dare say, you've charmed me too," Jackson chuckled lightly. "Did you know that when Leroy was a boy he had a passion for go carts? He's probably never told you that. Every other Sunday for about six months, he and I would go to the dirt track after church and try to get his various inventions to go a couple laps. Each time the design failed, he would study it hard until he could figure out how to make a better design."

"How's he doing?" Palmer whispered as he stepped into the room.

"He got the good drugs," Jackson explained. "Seems to sleep more soundly if I keep talking to him."

"You want to go downstairs for a bit?" Palmer asked. "I'll sit with him."

"I'd like to stay," Jackson smiled. "You're a good friend to him; I can tell that you two have a special bond."

"Did Agent Gibbs ever get the go cart to run?," Palmer asked when he saw Tony starting to get restless.

"He went to the track one day when they were gathering for a race and studied several different designs," Jackson chuckled. "My boy built a go cart that was a combination of all the ones he saw and boy did that thing fly around the track and take those hills like it was born to sail through the air."

"What colors?" Tony mumbled from his drugged slumber.

"It was navy blue and gold. That gold shimmered in the sunlight, it was beautiful," Jackson boasted softly watching Tony closely. "Still got it in that old shed; I'll show it to you next time you come to see me."

Tony's shivering unnerved Jackson a bit. "Tony, you need another blanket?"

"So cold," Tony's teeth chattered.

"I've got it," Jethro whispered softly as he came into the room with a quilt in hand, placing it over Tony with great care. "You'll warm up in a minute. Just relax and breathe, Tony. That's it, just take it easy."

"It hurts," Tony whispered closing his eyes tightly, his fists balled up at each temple.

"Try to relax," Gibbs ordered softly. "The tenser you are, the more it is going to hurt."

"C-can't help it," Tony whispered, shuddering in pain. "God it hurts...help me Gibbs. Please make it stop hurting." Tears streamed down Tony's face, the pain intensifying to the point that he didn't care how pathetic it sounded.

Gibbs heart broke in two at the sound of the agony in his friend's voice. "I'm right here," Jethro reassured. "Just close your eyes and try to sleep."

Pulling his arms over his head, Tony tried to shut the pain out unsuccessfully.

"I'm going to double check with Dr. Mallard about his medications; I'll be right back," Palmer whispered softly before heading out of the room.

Coming back into the room quickly with Ducky behind him, Palmer took his place next to the elder doctor to assist if necessary.

"Oh my dear boy," Ducky sympathized for his patient. "Let's get Anthony on his side."

"I already injected the good stuff, Duck," Gibbs moved to stop him before he overdosed the kid.

"I know, Jethro," Ducky reassured as he pulled on a pair of gloves and took a suppository out of his bag. "This will knock him out so he can escape the pain."

Pulling his boxers off, Ducky handed them to Jethro to hold. "We'll redress him in a few minutes."

With Palmer and Jackson's help, Tony was soon in position for Ducky to administer the sedative. "I'll be quick, Anthony. Just try to breathe for me."

Sliding the medication deep inside Tony's rectum, Ducky waited until the medication started to melt before removing his finger. "It's going to start working very soon," Ducky soothed as he took the boxers from Jethro.

"Let's get these back you," Ducky reassured as he pulled the article of clothing back into place.

No sooner had he redressed his patient than he saw Tony's body relax and his breathing even out. Finally asleep, Tony's body relaxed enough to uncurl from the defensive position he had placed himself in.

"I'm going to leave a couple prefilled syringes of Toradol. It needs to go into the buttocks and should be given at the least 6 hours apart. I will be back in the morning, don't hesitate to call me if you need me before then." Ducky kept his voice soft.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer called quietly. "Does Tony have any sweats here?"

"Yeah," Gibbs grunted before turning to fish some out of the dresser drawer along with a long sleeved sweatshirt.

"He gets really cold during these," Palmer explained as he helped their patient into the sweat pants.

"I'll hold him up, you pull the shirt over his head," Gibbs commented softly. Together, Palmer and Jethro got Tony dressed warmly while Jackson worked on getting some socks onto the boy.

"He should sleep for a while," Palmer explained. "Last time they gave him a suppository, I think it was twelve hours before he woke up."

"I'll stay with him," Jethro whispered. "Go get some sleep."

"I'll be on the sofa downstairs if you need anything," Palmer answered softly.

Four hours passed before Tony stirred. The second he moved, Jethro was at his side just in case he needed something.

"Boss," Tony managed to croak from his dry throat and lips.

"Yeah," Gibbs reassured. "Think you can manage a sip of water?"

"Please," Tony whispered grateful when the cool liquid hit his sore throat.

"You need the head," Gibbs questioned softly.

"Yeah," Tony groaned softly. "I'm so tired."

"I know," Gibbs soothed. "Let's get you to the head so you can get back to sleep."

With business concluded, Gibbs tucked Tony back into bed. Smiling when he realized Tony was asleep before he could get him covered back up, Jethro moved back to his bedside vigil.

"He okay?" Jackson asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Gibbs sighed. "Needed a drink and to hit the head."

"You need some sleep," Jackson whispered to his son. "I'll stay with him."

"I'll be fine," Gibbs reassured.

"You could sleep here," Tony mumbled as he clumsily pointed to the other side of the bed.

"I can do that," Jethro reassured as he moved past his dad with a reassuring look that things were under control.

The smell of coffee brewing woke Jethro from his sound sleep, the first thing he did when his eyes opened were to check on his charge. Finding Tony sound asleep, Gibbs managed to hit the head and make his way down the stairs quietly.

"Palmer," Jethro called as he walked into the kitchen. "Would you mind sitting with him while I get something to eat?"

"No, I was heading up to check on you both in a minute anyway," Palmer replied with a smile as he walked up the stairs.

Walking into Tony's room, he found his friend groaning in pain.

"Still hurting?" Palmer asked softly. "I can give you more medicine."

"Please," Tony replied with a strangled voice. "Please make it go away."

"You have to relax a bit," Palmer coached. "I can't inject with you this tense."

Before Palmer could say another word, Tony lurched forward and vomited all over the bed.

"Oh god," Tony cried out. "He's going to kill me."

"Calm down," Palmer whispered. "It's okay; I'll get you and the bed cleaned up."

"Palmer," Gibbs called as he walked around the corner. Turning to his dad, Gibbs gave some soft order. "Can you get some clean bedding from the hallway closet?"

"I'm sorry," Tony cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Gibbs reassured. "You can't help it; it's not your fault. Just relax, Tony."

"I'll get the bed changed," Jackson said softly. "Why don't you two get him into the bathroom and clean him up; I'll get him some fresh clothes."

Between the two of them, Palmer and Gibbs managed to get Tony to his feet, but Tony was still so dizzy and sick he wasn't able to help his friends move him around.

"Take it easy," Gibbs encouraged him softly; his wrapped carefully around Tony's lower back, one of Tony's arms around his shoulder. "We've got you just let us help you."

"Please," Tony panted softly, "please make it stop hurting, please."

"It's alright Tony, going to be alright, we've got you, I've got your six," Gibbs reassured the younger man as they entered the bathroom together. They carefully sat Tony on the lid of the toilet and Gibbs turned to the bathtub starting the water.

"I don't think he's able to stand up and take a shower, but I think a bath might help him relax. What do you say Palmer?"

Palmer nodded. "Don't make the temperature too extreme though too hot and it will make him more nauseous, too cold and his body will tense up and make his head hurt worse."

Gibbs turned back to Tony and started to pulled vomit covered shirt over Tony's head. He stopped when Tony gently grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Tony said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"You did nothing wrong," Gibbs reassured as he undressed the younger man and helped him into the tub. Taking great care to gently clean the vomit from Tony, Gibbs made sure his patient felt secure.

Palmer poured some shampoo on Tony's head and gently used the palms of his hands to massage the detergent into Tony's scalp trying to get him to relax. Moving to his neck, he worked the tense muscles with a gentle hand while Gibbs finished his tasks.

"If you can hold a wash cloth over his eyes, I will rinse his hair and body," Palmer offered quietly.

"Just a couple more minutes," Gibbs reassured Tony.

Jackson was waiting with huge bath towels as soon as the water shut off. Wrapping the towels around Tony, Jackson moved out of the way once he was assured the man was going to be warm enough.

With some creativity, Palmer and Gibbs were able to pull a semi-conscious Tony from the bathtub. Drying and dressing him quickly, the three men got their patient back into bed and beneath the covers.

Finding the muscles relaxed enough; Palmer injected the medications to relieve not only Tony's pain but also the nausea.

"He'll be okay," Palmer reassured as Tony snuggled down into the warmth of the covers.

"He's able to relax a bit," Gibbs noticed. "That should help."

By noon, Tony was waking up slowly; struggling towards consciousness, the drugs that were lingering in his system making his efforts sluggish.

"Hey," Jethro whispered softly.

"Hungry," Tony whispered softly as he struggled to sit up.

"We can fix that. How's the pain?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the blankets around Tony.

"Almost gone," Tony whispered in relief. "I'm sorry about throwing up on the bed."

"It's bedding," Gibbs smirked. "It washes."

"I'm still sorry," Tony shifted uncomfortably.

Gibbs disappeared returning a few minutes later with a tray in his hand that contained some toast, juice, a banana and a gift wrapped.

Tony eyed the tray suspiciously as Gibbs placed it over his lap. Taking a sip of the juice, Tony studied the box on the tray.

"Open it," Jethro prodded gently.

Unwrapping the box, Tony found a set of keys and some paint swatches. Looking up at Gibbs with confusion as his mask, "I don't understand."

"I want you to have a place where you feel you belong," Gibbs explained. "A place where you feel safe and fear no repercussions."

"Here?" Tony questioned softly.

"Yeah, here," Gibbs answered. "You pick what color you want to paint this room; it's yours whenever you need it to be."

Watching Tony's reaction, Jackson turned to Palmer a look of worry on his face. "It's just paint swatches and keys."

"No," Palmer smiled. "It's a family; the best medicine he'll ever get."


	5. Chapter 5

"Stop, STOP!" Tony yelled as Saleem aimed his gun at McGee's head. "There's something I haven't told you yet." Like how there is a really pretty aura surrounding your face but that's beside the point.

"And what is that?" Salem seethed as he moved his focus from McGee to Tony.

"Well," Tony shook his head struggling to gain focus as the pain started to make itself known.

"Well, I told you about the, the brains," he said as he scooted the chair a little closer to Ziva, his brain struggling to keep focused.

Watching Tony with curiosity, Ziva struggled to understand what he had up his sleeve. She really wished that he would just leave her to die.

"I told you about the guts," Tony continued watching as Saleem rose to his feet. . "I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the politician, the leader, I told you about every member of team, except myself, the part I play."

"Which is?" Saleem snapped.

Tony looked up at Saleem and smiled. "I'm the wild card. I'm the guy who looks at the reality in front of him and refuses to accept it. Like right now, I should be terrified, right? But I'm not, because I just can't stop thinking about the movie True Lies, you know where Arnie's strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum, and picks his cuffs and kills everybody?"

Looking from Ziva to Saleem, Tony smiled; "you have thirty seconds to live Saleem."

Saleem focused his attention on Tony; "you're still bound." Fidgeting slightly; Saleem growled... "You're lying."

"I can't lie," Tony stated flatly as he licked his parched, cracked lips. "And I didn't say I was the one who was going to kill you. Remember when I told you my boss was a sniper?"

The sound of the bullet flying by his ear was the only warning Tony had before Saleem hit the floor. Death was instantaneous as Gibbs made his presence known. The next few minutes happened in a blurred rush...the rapid artillery fire that started on Gibbs' mark; the sniper bullet that once again saved their lives; pulling a very alive Ziva from the chair to take her home.

The three agents slightly weakened by their ordeal, struggled as they made their way out of the cell and towards freedom. Rounding the corner, they found a blessed sight.. their boss. Father figure waiting for them.

"Let's go home," Gibbs said without any contempt in his voice.

Walking down the dusty path, Tony stumbled slightly as the pain intensified and the nausea made itself known.

"Tim," Gibbs said softly. "You take Ziva outside to the medic, I'll bring DiNozzo."

As soon as they were safely out, Gibbs surveyed the damage to his team. Medics worked to clean up McGee's cuts. Ziva was immediately tended to by a team that had been warned of the possible seriousness of her condition. Tony sat stoically off to the side, watching as his team was tended barely able to control the emotional pain in his soul.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called to the man.

"Boss," Tony forced himself to focus through the emotions, the pain and drugs.

"Let them take a look at you," Gibbs reprimanded lightly.

Seeing that his partner was about to balk at the idea, McGee filled the medics working on him in on what had happened in the holding cell.

"Agent DiNozzo," Dr. Markland called softly to him. "Let me check you over."

Tony's vision swam from the drugs and the pain that was present. Just as she got to him, he swayed dangerously. Both Gibbs and the doctor lunged towards Tony in time to catch him before he could fall and hurt himself.

"Let's get him to a cot," the doctor ordered softly.

"Boss," Tony's hand wrapped itself around Gibbs' wrist.

"Easy, I'm staying right here." Gibbs tried to soothe Tony's panic.

"I'm going to examine him," Dr. Markland explained softly as she looked her patient over with a great deal of gentleness and care despite the conditions surrounding them.

Gibbs kept a hand on Tony's arm and a second one on his forehead. "Just let her do her job," Gibbs said softly trying to keep Tony calm.

"I'm going to start an IV," the doctor explained as she set out to do the work.

"He suffers from migraines," Gibbs reported to the doc. "I have his meds but..."

"But we need to figure out what was in that cocktail he was given first," Dr. Markland smiled softly.

Turning back to Tony, Gibbs watched him closely before speaking. "You did good today."

"She's so different," Tony whispered as his eyes wandered to where Ziva was being treated for her injuries.

"Yeah, she is. Things are different too," Gibbs commented as he watched the doctor set up the IV.

"Just a little pinch," the doc explained as she eased the IV needle into Tony's arm. "Once we run this bag of fluid through, we should have some idea of what's in his system. I'll medicate him for the return trip home."

"How will the medication affect him; will we need medical personnel?" Gibbs watched Tony carefully seeing his agent was listening to everything being said.

"Your director has arranged for a medical team to accompany you back to the states," Dr. Markland said with a smile. "I'll be on that team; I'm due to finally go home."

"Well, I think that will make the trip back tolerable. Don't you think so boss," Tony's mouth started before his brain could catch up to it.

"Yeah, I think having the doc along is going to help, Tony." Gibbs agreed lightly giving the doc a slight smirk.

"She's pretty," Tony whispered loudly the truth serum still flowing through his veins. His eyes flashed a look of mischief as Tony started to flirt with the lady doc.

"Something tells me you are a handful when not under the influence of truth serum,"

"I'm going to puke," Tony warned as he moved to jump off the cot they had him on.

"Easy," Dr. Markland cautioned as she caught him and her nurse held a container under his chin.

"We're going to have to take some chances here," the doctor growled. "I'm going to medicate the nausea and see if I can get him knocked out to help ease the pain."

"Take it easy Tony," Gibbs encouraged softly, lightly brushing his fingers over Tony's hair.

"It...hurts...B-Boss," Tony choked out as he gagged and retched into the basin.

Gibbs pulled his boy closer. "I know," he whispered. It made his heart and gut hurt to know he couldn't take away his agent's pain. "It's going be alright," he whispered, watching as the doctor stuck a syringe into Tony's IV port. Almost immediately Tony's body slackened, dropping limply back on the cot.

Gibbs looked at the doctor. "It usually helps if you put something over his eyes. Light really bothers him when he gets like this."

Nodding, Dr. Markland took a cloth from a nearby stand and draped it over Tony's eyes. Turning to see how the medical personnel were coming with the other patients, she steeled herself to take charge of the situation.

 

"We're ready doctor," one of the attendants called.

"I've got this one," Dr. Markland stopped them from removing Tony from her care. "He's going to need someone to watch him closely." With everyone loaded on the plane, Dr. Markland took a position opposite Gibbs at Tony's side.

"He's doing fine," the doctor reported. "I'm going to go check on Ziva and Timothy. I'll be right back."

"Boss?" Tony whispered when he felt someone move from his side.

"I'm right here," Gibbs reassured as he placed a gentle hand on Tony's head.

"Goin' home?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed. "We're going home; try to sleep. It'll help with the pain."

Tony slept deeply the remainder of the flight, the drugs and exhaustion keeping him oblivious to his surroundings. The knowledge that Gibbs had his six keeping him relaxed enough to give into them.

"Once we land," Dr. Markland spoke softly. "I'd like to get them all to Bethesda; you included. I want to get a good look at all of you with the advances of modern medicine. I want to do some blood work on our boy, here. See if there is anything left in his system."

"I'm fine," Tony mumbled loudly.

"That's good then it shouldn't take me long to check you over," the lady doc teased not backing down. "Besides, I don't think Agent Gibbs will go if you don't go."

"Boss," Tony called softly. "You hurt?"

"No," Gibbs cut Tony's worrying off. "Little dusty is all."

"Write report; go home," Tony mumbled as he dozed back off.

"Yeah, we'll write up our reports and go home," Gibbs agreed.

The trip to the hospital was quick, Gibbs proved to be just a little bruised and as he said dusty. McGee had rehydrated nicely on the plane ride home thanks to the intravenous fluids he had received. Tony's pain was tolerable and the effects of Saleem's cocktail greatly diminished from his system.

Ziva's injuries were far more extensive. Dr. Markland had recommended a couple nights in the hospital in order to get her rehydrated, her wounds tended to and some rest. However, Ziva refused stating she needed to find a place to stay and to let her father know she was safe.

Gibbs shook his head at his stubborn agent, "You'll stay with Ducky so he can keep an eye on you for a couple days then." He turned around to see Tony still sitting in the wheelchair required for discharge from the hospital. His head rested heavily in one hand and he looked suspiciously like he might fall asleep sitting there.

Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder as he approached. "Come on DiNozzo, let's go check in at headquarters then we're going home."

Tony took a deep breath and stirred slightly in his seat. "On it Boss," he said starting to push himself out of the seat.

"Hold on there," Gibbs said gently. "You just sit tight, save for you energy for your report. Afterwards, you're coming home with me where I can keep an eye on you."

"That's nice of you but I'll be fine at my apartment," Tony tried. Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes. Tony should understand how this works by now.

"Wasn't asking DiNozzo," Gibbs said gently. "Almost lost you over there; hell, did lose you for a while there. You're coming home with me where I can keep an eye on you and be there if the nightmares start."

The ride back to NCIS was too quick; it didn't seem to give anyone enough time to regroup. Riding up in the elevator, the team temporarily reunited, stepped off to a warm welcome from friends and colleagues.

Applause led by Vance caught each of them off guard and did nothing for Tony's now dull headache. With a look, Gibbs thanks Vance and let him know this visit would be short. As soon as they sat down, Tim and Tony began their reports.

Ziva had been swept away by Vance and Ducky within a couple minutes of getting off the elevator.

A ding on Tony's computer indicated a message received. It was from Tim, his report attached to the email. Tony read over it quickly giving Tim a proud nod, the younger man was accurate, thorough, and detailed. A second message arrived from Tim, Tony's brow furrowed in confusion. Opening it, he saw the younger man had given him the details he needed to conclude his own report.

Taking the time to copy and paste the information, Tony read over his report for a third time before sending it to Tim for a second read. This report was too important to leave to just his eyes. He and Tim with the help of Gibbs had managed to take out a huge terrorist cell.

"I'm ready to go," Gibbs announced with a firm authoritative voice.

"Emailing report now," McGee said quickly. Turning to see Tony doing the same as his hard copy printed along with McGee's.

"I'll take these up to the director's office," McGee grabbed the reports off the printer.

"No need," Vance answered. "I'm right here. Go home, get some food, fluids and rest in that order. I don't want to see anyone back here for four days and you'll see Ducky before you even report to your desks."

"Thank you, sir." McGee answered for the group as they made their way to the elevator together.

"Got two rooms, Tim," Gibbs said softly.

"Thanks, Abby is coming home with me though," Tim blushed. "She's very persuasive."

"Get some rest," Gibbs ordered. "Call me later to check in so I know you're okay."

With a nod, Tim got off the elevator and met Abby who took him home.

Taking Tony home not only made Gibbs feel better but Tony seemed to relax a great deal once they were alone. "I'm going to get you something light to eat," Gibbs said softly as he walked from the living room back into the kitchen.

"I'm.." Tony's protest was cut off by the growl of his hungry stomach. "Hungry," Tony blushed.

Dinner was eaten quickly and by the time Gibbs had the dishes in the sink, Tony was dozing off. With a small smirk, Jethro walked over to his agent pausing to study him for a moment. Putting a gentle hand on his back, Gibbs helped Tony up and into the guest room.

"Sleep," Gibbs whispered. "The rest of that headache will go with more rest."

"Thanks," Tony sighed as he allowed himself to relax. "Thought she'd be happy to see us, I was wrong."

"You had her six," Gibbs reassured. "She'll either come to terms with that or she won't. You weren't at fault. You did what you had to do with Rivkin it's time to let it all go."

Tony's body relaxed visibly. Listening to the changes in his breathing, Gibbs started to move away from his agent.

"Thank you," Tony mumbled. "For always having my six no matter what."

"Sleep Tony," Gibbs reassured with soft smile. "I'll always have your six."

Gibbs had a different appreciation for Tony's migraines. The moments when the pain was bad and he would do anything to stop it gave him a perspective on how much the man meant to him. It reminded him who his true friends and family were. Then sometimes the hours that followed when Tony was sleeping off the residual effects of the pain and the meds left Gibbs honored to be trusted with this part of his agent's life. The part of his life where the mask came off and the real Tony was revealed.

He would never get used to the idea of his agent being in such excruciating pain; he would never accept that there was nothing he could to stop it. However, he make sure that no matter what, Tony knew he was never alone.


End file.
